


A Siren's Call

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>145) The Siren- Tiffany Reisz<br/>It's a woman's world, but he’s the one on top. Notorious Kevin Clifton is famous for his delicious works of erotica, each one more popular with readers than the last. But his latest manuscript is different - more serious, more personal-and he’s sure it'll be his breakout book...if it ever sees the light of day. Karen Hauer holds Kevin's fate in her well-manicured hands. The demanding British editor agrees to handle the book on one condition: she wants complete control. Kevin must rewrite the entire novel to her exacting standards - in six weeks - or it's no deal.<br/>Kevin's grueling writing sessions with Karen are draining...and shockingly arousing. And a dangerous former lover has him wondering which is more torturous-staying away from her...or returning to her bed? Kevin thought he knew everything about being pushed to your limits. But in a world where passion is pain, nothing is ever that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Erotica King

It's a woman's world, the world of erotica. Many writers are female, and near all the readers also, and yet, Kevin Clifton is the king of the erotica world. His works, each book more salacious than the last, are well-received and grow steadily more and more popular. 

The latest book is different. It is a little more honest, and a lot more erotic. He is sure, given time, that this may be his breakout, his best book, the one that gains him more notoriety. It is more serious, more personal, based off a truth instead of his usual lies and research. His book, of course, is held ransom, by the woman who is both his publisher and his, annoyingly British, editor. She was a hard worker, and often tough, although she had never before held a book hostage as she had this one. He would have to re-write it, all of it, in six weeks, and it must meet her standards. Despair was rife in his mind and yet, with six weeks, he had no time to panic. 

Kevin's grueling writing sessions with her had been difficult at the start and yet... he wanted more. 

Then Joelle had walked back into his life. He was no longer so sure just what was the more torturous, staying away from her... or going to her. He had thought he was over her... but he clearly was not. He needed to fight her off, he must not go back... and yet she was testing him, stretching him to every limit. All the same, he had to fight her off. All of the time. Not once could he give in.


	2. Fight For This Love

Kevin had found himself opening up to Karen, telling her what was happening, how much he wanted to go back to Joelle and how much he needed not to. 

The answer, when it came was clear. Karen would not let him go to her. She would keep him busy. 

They were only a week into re-writes. 

Soon enough he can't help but find himself falling for the woman at his side. Karen is quiet now, only offering what needs to be fixed. As time goes on, weeks pass, they grow closer. 

Joelle is still a siren, but her siren's call is blocked by Karen's own allure.


	3. Claiming

Joelle had found him after the book was published. 

He had found himself struggling to ignore her, and then... as if she knew, Karen had been at his side. 

Karen had caught his gaze, then, almost as if to spite Joelle, she had kissed him. 

Kevin, who had been struggling so hard to avoid her, found that he no longer feared Joelle, he was in love with Karen... had always been in love with Karen since he met her.


End file.
